Such a lift is generally known, for instance the "car lifts" sold by Stertil B. V. from Kootstertille in the Netherlands. In these lifts a transportable base is used, on which a substantially upright stand is provided, along which a support for the object to be lifted can be moved. The base of this known lift is provided with at least one wheel forming a transporter, by means of which the lift is transportable.
Conventionally this wheel or at least one of the wheels is forced downward relative to the base of the lift, whereby the remaining parts of the lift are raised relative to the wheel. The entire lift then rests on said wheel, and is transportable. Conventionally a drive is used, acting on the transporter, and actuated by a user. This drive can for instance be embodied as a cylinder, which can be pressurized by the user, for instance by pumping fluid under pressure into the cylinder by means of a handle normally used to drag along the lift in transportable state.
In such a lift measures need to be taken in order to eliminate the possibility, that the lift can be rolled from its place, while a load is resting thereon. In the above mentioned configuration with a cylinder as a drive for the transporter the cylinder or other pressurized mechanism is provided with a pressure valve to release pressure in the cylinder, when the load exceeds a predetermined threshold value. This threshold value is then preferably selected as a value slightly higher than the one corresponding to the weight of the lift resting on its transporter. When the lift is being transported and the drive is actuated to secure, that the wheels are forced downward relative to the base, and the lift is being transported over an uneven surface, this uneven surface generates a number of shocks, all having an influence on the pressure valve such, that it will release pressure. This is not desired, as a user is then forced to repressurize the drive after only a short period of transport.
It is an object of the invention to provide a transportable lift with such a configuration, that it is not necessary to actuate or repressurize the drive of the transporter repeatedly, while transporting the lift.
It is another object of the lift according to the present invention, that an improved damping of shocks is achieved.
It is a further object of the present invention, that the configuration of the lift remain as compact, simple and economical as possible.